


Chemistry and Biology

by Ihadtogointohiding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlockgifts, M/M, Smut, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihadtogointohiding/pseuds/Ihadtogointohiding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was the captain of the rugby team, a nice guy and top of all his classes. </p><p>Sherlock was a quiet, rude, fiercely intelligent young man.</p><p>Neither understood the attraction but it was there. The attraction between the two teenagers was as much a fact as the earth going around the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Johnlock gift for Hermina. Hope it meets your expectations!

Sherlock had transferred to John’s school at the beginning of sixth form and they had shared biology, chemistry and advanced maths classes. They had found themselves seated next to one another in chemistry and had naturally fallen into conversation. Sherlock had found himself shocked at his ability to naturally converse with this gorgeous young man. Sherlock had never had a friend before and had only moved to this particular school because it gave him the best chance of getting into his university of choice. He quickly brushed it off as John’s inherently polite nature.

What he wasn’t expecting however was to walk into biology later that day and get butterflies in his stomach as his eyes fell on John. John glanced up and smiled when he saw Sherlock staring and he gestured to the empty seat next to him. Sherlock found himself sliding in to that space without a second thought and was all at once wrapped up in conversation with John yet again. 

John was completely shocked to find that the smartest boy in the county would willingly converse with him. Sherlock Holmes was known for his fierce intelligence and his hatred of others. He had achieved the best GCSE grades throughout the county and was almost guaranteed a place at any university he deigned to apply to. John had been surprised he had been willing to talk to him and initially brushed it off as the polite manners bred into the posh Holmes boy. He had therefore been shocked to be sat in biology only to turn around and catch Sherlock staring at him. 

The friendship that grew between John and Sherlock was one of the most unexpected in the history of Highworth grammar school but none of the students or the staff could deny the benefits it had to both boys. Sherlock became a politer young man (though still incredibly rude to those he found stupid) and John became an even better student. If not for the presence of Sherlock; he would have been the best student in the school’s history. Neither young man resented it however and the friendship they had was one of the most important parts of each of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock had never been particularly interested in sex during puberty and referred to himself as asexual just to keep things easy. John on the other hand had a reputation as three counties Watson having bedded girls in all of the Home Counties aside his own whilst touring with the rugby team. He had settled down somewhat for sixth form though and had sworn off of girls until uni so as to really focus on sixth form. 

The friendship that grew between the two boys was therefore nothing more than a friendship. They spent almost all of their time together though, usually for studying purposes but this extended companionship did lead to the rumour mill suggesting they were a couple. Both boys ignored it for the most part though and continued to keep their heads down and study. The constant companionship of the other kept both boys content and motivated. There was never a friendship as constant as theirs.

Of course they had discussed sex; they were teenaged boys after all. Sherlock had explained his self-diagnosed asexuality to John and John had accepted it easily. John told Sherlock that even though he had a reputation for bedding girls, he had always had crushes on boys but been too afraid to act. This coming out of Johns prompted Sherlock to tell John of the only crush he had ever had. 

There had been a boy in year 9, Victor Trevor, whom had befriended Sherlock in advanced maths classes. As they had grown closer Sherlock had found the courage to tell Victor that he wanted to be more than friends. Victor had gently told him that he wasn’t gay and that whilst he appreciated Sherlock’s affection, he couldn’t return his feelings. They had ceased being friends and Sherlock had shut his heart so that he couldn’t be hurt anymore. Sherlock told John this with his eyes closed so as to not have to meet the kind gaze of his companion. When he had finished talking John had crawled on to the bed next to Sherlock and pulled him in to a hug. Sherlock had always thought that caring was not an advantage but had begun to reconsider since knowing John; this action motivated Sherlock to change his ethos. He knew that he might be weaker because he would do anything for John but he was stronger because of their friendship.

Sherlock came to this resolution whilst allowing himself to be silently comforted as a few tears fell. John held him tightly and pressed soft kisses into the curls. While Sherlock was resolving to allow himself to open his heart a bit more, John was vowing to always look after Sherlock. He knew Sherlock allowed himself to be more vulnerable around John and John promised to never abuse that and to protect Sherlock from pain.

“Love you ‘Lock.” John whispered into his friend’s ear

“Love you too John.” Sherlock replied sincerely.

It wasn’t a romantic declaration so much as a promise to each other. They would always be there for each other no matter what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Mine on Thursday.  
SH

Sure, but I'm going to have to come straight from rugby practice so can I take a shower at yours?

That shouldn’t be a problem.  
SH

Cool! See you then.

Indeed  
SH

It had been a successful practice and John was telling Sherlock all about it as they wandered through the large Holmes house. From anyone else Sherlock would have found the running commentary a nightmare but Johns passion for the subject amused him much in the same why John could listen to Sherlock talk chemistry and be genuinely interested.  
As they approached Sherlock’s bedroom, John began stripping off his dirty rugby kit in anticipation of taking a shower in Sherlock’s en suite. He continued to talk but Sherlock was no longer listening. 

Sherlock had never been physically attracted to a person before, even Victor had been based on emotion but this was something new. Seeing John Watson shirtless was something altogether new.

He was incredibly toned from years and years of sport but was broad in a way that suggested he had a lot of power despite his short stature. His skin was golden brown and seemed to glisten as sweat ran off of it. 

“Sherlock?”

“Yes, sorry John, what did you say?”

“I just asked if you could give me a hand on the chemistry equations. Are you ok? I don’t think I have ever seen you zone out.”

“Yes John, quite fine, thinking over some equations was all.”

“Ok then” John said still sounding uncertain “I'm just going to take a shower and then we can get started.”

“Yes of course John”

Sherlock managed to recover fairly quickly and began to work on the chemistry equation whilst waiting for John to emerge from the shower. They spent the rest of the evening working together and as John went home for the night, Sherlock had almost managed to forget the incident.


	4. Chapter 4

Golden legs were interspersed with pale ivory limbs as John and Sherlock kissed with more passion than Sherlock knew existed. John rolled on top of him and Sherlock could feel all of that glorious skin against his even as he keened for more. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had an erection and as he felt it push against John, that glorious friction caused him to beg for more.

“I know exactly what you need honeybee.” John whispered softly in his ear.

He began to roll his hips against Sherlock’s and sped up as Sherlock moaned his thanks. 

As things sped up Sherlock felt his mind go blissfully blank the closer he got to orgasm. “John, please. I need…..”

“Cum with me” and with a final thrust of his hips John came across Sherlock’s stomach. It took nothing more than the demanding tone in John’s voice to push Sherlock over the edge.

And suddenly his eyes flew open. Sherlock sat up in bed, panting, covered in stickiness. He hadn’t had a wet dream since beginning puberty but that wasn’t the worst part of this. As he went to clean himself up he realised he was attracted to John Watson.


	5. Chapter 5

John had been worried about Sherlock for a few weeks now. They would be talking or studying and Sherlock would suddenly zone out. He had the fastest thought process of anyone John had ever encountered and these “offline”moments were becoming increasingly worrisome. He passed it off as stress until Sherlock stopped talking halfway through explaining the answer to an equation. John had just stretched his arms up as Sherlock began talking and as he saw his friend stop he pulled his jumper back down from where it had risen up his torso and decided to confront Sherlock.

“Sherlock, this keeps happening and I'm starting to worry. I don’t want you to get distracted in class and ruin your future. What’s going on?” he had a caring tone to his voice and Sherlock decided to just come clean.

“John, please don’t take this offensively and I really don’t want to ruin our friendship but…..I find myself attracted to you and it is rather distracting at times. I understand if you wish to terminate our friendship but I do believe I can control myself and I really do not wish to lose your companionship. I'm sorry, John.” Sherlock bowed his head at the end of this and could no longer look John in the eye in case he left.

“Look at me.” John asked “I. am. Not. Leaving. you.”

“Why? Everyone else does.”

“I'm not everyone else. I know you are smarter than me but I did happen to notice whenever you had one of your moments, I had some flesh showing. I took to heart what you said about being asexual and didn’t want to push you in to something you didn’t want. We have known our feelings towards each other for a while now and knowing you return my attractions I can only ask you if you want to do something about it.”

Sherlock’s jaw had dropped during John’s small speech. He couldn’t believe that John had been waiting for him. John was the first person to consider Sherlock’s feelings and without a second thought, he leaned in to John and softly pressed a kiss to the chapped lips he met. 

Sherlock was tentative and John knew he had never done this before so slowly took charge. He pressed their lips together more firmly as he tangled his fingers through Sherlock’s curls. They slowly broke apart and John said with a cheeky grin “I take it you do want to do something then?”

Sherlock grinned back and murmured “idiot” against John’s lips. 

They pressed back together and Sherlock grew braver as his hands crept over the muscles he had dreamt of for weeks now. John swept his tongue over Sherlock’s plump bottom lip and the dark haired young man obligingly opened his mouth for Johns tongue. They groaned as they tasted each other and slowly sunk down on the bed until John was lying across Sherlock. 

As John felt his own erection brush against Sherlock’s he broke apart.

“We don’t need to go any further Sherlock, I want you to be comfortable and enjoy this.”

“John, I have been patient enough already!”

“Yes but you have also never done this before. Do you know what you want?”

“You, John. Whatever you will give me.”

John groaned at this whispered proclamation and went back to ravishing Sherlock’s mouth with his own as he began to rock their hips together. Both were rather wound up by this point and had a feeling they wouldn’t last very long. They continued to rut and their kisses became sloppier as they got closer. 

“John!” Sherlock came with a shout and John followed him over the edge as he buried his face in Sherlock’s shoulder and released in his pants.

They panted against each other for a few moments before John brought his head back up and looked Sherlock in the eye. Then all of a sudden they were giggling. They laughed against each other and grinned at the ridiculousness of what they had just done.

“John, you must stop laughing!”

“Why?” John teased

“Because I have a very important question for you.” Sherlock was trying and failing to keep a straight face as he looked up at John.

“Oh yes, and what would that be?”

“Will you be my boyfriend?” he asked through a grin but John could still sense the fear of rejection.

“That depends, will you be mine?” John replied with a huge grin

“I suppose so.” Sherlock said with a dramatic sigh but with one look at John he began giggling again and soon they were rolling around, giggling together and exchanging sweet and lazy kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing much changed between the two boys after they admitted their feelings for one another. They still studied together, checked each other’s work and abandoned everything in favour of their grades. The subtle differences were things like the fact that John took to reading his textbooks with his head resting in Sherlock’s lap; Sherlock would stroke Johns hair with one hand whilst taking notes with the other. The most significant change however was after they had finished working. They would set their books aside and curl in to each other.

They would exchange lazy, loving kisses and smile with one another, just enjoying being in each other’s company. Things would heat up as the kisses became more passionate and hands explored more and more skin. John loved to run his hands up and down the smooth, pale skin of Sherlock’s back. In return, Sherlock loved to grasp at the solid muscle that made up Johns body. They would slowly strip each other and explore each other’s bodies with slow kisses until they could no longer resist and began rutting against one another. They would cum moaning each other’s names and fall asleep tangled together. 

John had been living in a pokey bedsit with his older sister and when Sherlock shyly asked John to move in, John gladly accepted if only to escape his drunken sister. Sherlock’s mother was the reason Sherlock was so observant and she easily saw John’s troubled home life. It was her idea that John move in. she of course knew of the sexual relationship between her son and John but it only made her happy as she had never thought her son would find someone that loved Sherlock as much as John clearly did. 

The school knew about them but they continued to excel in classes and they gave the school a reputation for not only extraordinary students but for being an open and safe environment for all students. 

They were together all of year 12; they both easily passed their first year exams and spent a summer of happiness together.


	7. Chapter 7

“John, we need to break up.”

Sherlock announced this casually whilst reading with Johns head in his lap. John had been dozing off but snapped his eyes open at this statement. 

“Why?” was all he could say as he looked up at his boyfriend of almost 18 months.

“It is the practical solution. We are both going to different universities and what with the reputation you had before we became a couple I thought it would be prudent to release you of your monogamous bounds before we go our separate ways.” 

He flicked a page as if to seem casual but John had become somewhat of an expert at understanding Sherlock Holmes and saw the faint tremor in those pale hands.

John sat up and faced the curly haired young man and looked at him with a straight face as he took that shaky hand and asked “What’s the real reason?”

Sherlock had very few weaknesses but John Watson was one of them and as he felt his hand being squeezed he put his book down and closed his eyes as he mumbled “….not good enough…..”

John felt his heart break just a little as he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. He knew of Sherlock’s privileged upbringing and knew that his own working class one paled in comparison.

“I know that I come from a different class Sherlock and I have been working on trying to improve. I thought your parents liked me when I met them but if you truly think I'm not good enough then I will work on it. I will go to elocution classes, I will make sure to use the right cutlery in restaurants, and I will do whatever it takes to become good enough for you but please don’t leave me.” 

He was holding back tears by the end of his little speech and had closed his eyes. He opened them to see Sherlock looking at him with his mouth open in what appeared to be shock.

“What?” John questioned.

Sherlock continued to stare at John as if he had suddenly sprouted tentacles

“Please Sherlock, it’s getting a bit scary now. Please say something. The silence continued

“Sherlock please, this is breaking my heart. I guess I can’t be good enough.” He mumbled through his tears. He got up to leave but spun around as Sherlock suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

“You don’t think you’re good enough for me?!?” Sherlock asked in that same shocked tone of voice

“Neither do you!” John retorted somewhat angrily.

John went to pull away but as he stood he found himself being pulled into Sherlock’s lap and Sherlock’s lips met his in a gentle kiss.

“John, you are perfect. You are the kindest, smartest and most loving person I have ever met. You are so loving in fact that you managed to love me. I am a rude, obnoxious, stubborn arsehole but you make me human. You keep me right John and you make me into the best person I could possibly be. I do not deserve you. I am not good enough for you. You deserve someone who can give you the perfect postcard life that you must dream off. A wife, children, a stable job and a white picket fence. I cannot give you these things that you deserve and that is why we need to break up.”

John couldn’t believe what he was hearing and during Sherlock’s speech he had sat back in quiet shock. As Sherlock finished speaking, John pressed another gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Sherlock Holmes, you are an abrasive, stuck up twat but you are also the smartest, funniest and most kind hearted person I have ever met. You have very little room for sentiment which is why I am so grateful and amazed that you chose me of all people to love. You are also a fool if you think I would ever leave you.”

Sherlock had begun to smile as John spoke but still wouldn’t meet John’s eyes.

“When I imagine my future, I don’t imagine a wife and kids and a boring job. I imagine me and you, running around London, sharing take out and making out on sofas until were old and grey.”

Sherlock finally met John’s eyes and smiled up at the blonde haired boy in his arms.

“I was waiting until our 20 month anniversary but considering your crisis in confidence perhaps now is a good time to tell you that I got an offer from Cambridge to study medicine. We’re going to university together!”

Sherlock hugged John close to him at hearing this and pulled away with a massive grin on his face.

“I knew you could do it John, you worked so hard this year. They would have been fools not to accept you!”

“So this means were still together?”

“Yes John, I think it does. And John?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you”

“For what?” John asked curiously. Going to Cambridge want exactly a favour to Sherlock

“For everything. For understanding me, for working so hard for us and for being my rock.”

“You’re most welcome.” He replied with a smile and as they both grinned at one another, John bought Sherlock in for a passionate kiss. It was a kiss filled with all the things they couldn’t say but promises of more. Not only more passion later that evening but a future filled with more.

As they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and John whispered against Sherlock’s mouth

“Onwards?” 

“Onwards.” Sherlock replied with a grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night, there lovemaking was just that. A declaration to each other that they loved and were loved. Sherlock had been anxious over the past few months so John had bottomed to help build Sherlock’s confidence but that night, as Sherlock reached for the lube; he pressed it into John’s hand.

“Do you want me to prepare myself?”

“No John, I want you to prepare me. After all you have done for me; I want to do this for you.”

“Don’t feel like you have to Sherlock, you don’t owe me anything.”

“I know John, but I truly do want this.” With that Sherlock grinned and pulled John down for a kiss. 

Sherlock felt Johns returning grin against his mouth and worked on exchanging the grin for a moan. As they invaded each other’s mouths, John slowly began to manoeuvre his hand down Sherlock’s body. He elicited gasps, groans and moans as he tweaked, stroked and rubbed various body parts of his lover. 

He slowly began to rub a finger around the furled entrance and as he breached his lover, Sherlock’s back arched and he gasped. John grinned to himself and pressed kisses to his lover’s inner thighs as he slowly worked open the man above him. 

“John please!”

“Please what?” John asked in fake ignorance. Sherlock had managed to refrain from begging thus far but John now had 3 fingers in him and was gently stroking his prostate.

“I need you to fuck me!”

Sherlock so rarely swore that it really did wicked things to John when his boyfriend lost control. 

“Christ Sherlock. If you keep talking like that I won’t have a chance to.”

Before Sherlock could beg again and set John off, he slicked himself up and began to press into the lithe body beneath him. 

They both groaned as John inched his way in and soon he was balls deep in his lover and they were both panting. John pressed their foreheads together and they shared each other’s breath for a few moments to try and calm themselves down. 

They shared a passionate kiss for a moment before John broke off and began to move. His first few thrusts were slow to get them both used to the sensation but it took only one breathy beg from Sherlock for John to begin pounding. He made sure that his stomach was rubbing against Sherlock’s erection which by now had a purple head due to his desperation. 

Sherlock could feel his orgasm creeping up on him but it was more intense than any sensation he had experienced when topping. He didn’t know if it was the change in sensation or the new love he felt but before he knew it he was wrapping his arms and legs around John and gasping his release as he sobbed John’s name. He was vaguely aware of the sensation of John pulsing inside of him and felt John pull out.

John couldn’t believe how wiped out Sherlock appeared and gently cleaned him up before lying down and pulling his sleepy lover into his arms.

Sherlock nuzzled against Johns chest. John didn’t say anything but merely held Sherlock tighter to reassure him that he would always be there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there is anything else you would like to see, hit me up on Tumblr.  
> theshortgirlintheredcoat.tumblr.com


End file.
